Relinquish
by Elmy
Summary: A potential case involving sexual slavery and mind control leads Vicki and Henry to investigate a psychologist with not-so-politically-correct views on female sexuality.


**Story Notes:** I gave myself a little smutty writing exercise to try and get my writing mojo back. It's a one-shot short exploration of Vicki's sexuality and the complex relationship between Henry and Vicki - hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey... glad you are here. We have a case."

Henry Fitzroy had not even a chance to offer a greeting before Vicki Nelson was throwing work in his direction. The sun had only just set, and as per usual his first thoughts upon waking had brought him here - to her. "So, what is it this time?" he asked as he strode into the office, hands in pockets. "Demonic killing spree? Poltergeist? Witchcraft?"

"_Hmm_ may or may not be a demon related" Vicki replied as she shuffled a pile of papers on her desk. "I just had a visit from a young woman, who thinks her sister has been taken as a sex slave by her psychologist."

"Sounds like something for Celluci and his kind don't you think?"

"Well, our client _has_ been to the police, and they _did _follow up. The psychologist, _a Doctor David Adler_, and the supposed victim both claimed that they like their sex a little kinky but it's consensual. Our client says that her sister is at this Doctor's beck and call twenty-four-seven, and that he's even 'rented her out' to other men."

"So what are we supposed to investigate? There is nothing wrong with a little kinky sex between consenting adults."

Vicki sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Our client believes that there has to be some form of brainwashing or mind control involved. She said that she _does not_ believe that her sister would _ever_ do something like this. She wants us to do a little more digging on this Doctor, and to be honest from what I've read about this guy he already creeps me out. Even if it's nothing supernatural, I dread to think this guy is blackmailing this woman into sexual slavery, or that he's convinced her that it's some form of therapy."

"Well, I suppose there _could_ be some form of magic involved, but I'm doubtful about the brainwashing. It's quite possible that our client's sister has entered into this lifestyle voluntarily._"_

"Oh come on.. _really?"_

Henry smiled, _"_Some women do enjoy to role-play Vicki..._"_

"_Pffft,_ there aren't many women I know, who would willingly put themselves in that situation, especially not if they can help it. And magic or not, if she's in trouble then I want to help._"_

"No harm in checking out the situation. It's our job after all._"_

"Hey, you're a vampire, you can control minds, know any other creatures that have the same power?_"_

"Firstly, there are no mind control demons that I'm aware of, but it's possible they exist. Secondly, I don't _control minds_. I have the power of _persuasion_. I cannot make a person do something that they do not wish to do._"_

"Oh sure... like you've never suggested a woman do all sorts of dark and perverted things with you._"_

Henry put his hands behind his back as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Dark and dirty? Indeed. But rest assured that all the women in my bed have been there willingly."

Vicki rolled her eyes, trying to disregard the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy as it tumbled around in her gut. "_Yeah yeah,_ you're the vampire version of Casanova, I get it. You've got women falling at your feet just_ desperate_ to do your bidding." She sat down at her computer and began clicking away at the keyboard.

"Sometimes people need to let their hair down Vicki." Henry stepped slowly around behind her, knowing her eyes were tracing his every step. "Sex can be the ultimate game. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, _"Wanna play?"_

Vicki's pulse began to race as his warm breath tickled her earlobe. Her skin twitched, causing her to arch her neck towards him, feeling him inch even closer still. She quickly took a deep breath before standing suddenly. "Save those powers of persuasion for someone they'll actually work on. We've got a job to do."

Henry sighed and stepped back from her desk. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, conveniently Doctor Adler is running a seminar this evening at the Crown Hotel on '_Female Sexual Behavior in the Age of Gender Equality'." _She pulled a face as she said it out loud. "Go home and get changed - we need to look like we belong. Wear something... _doctorish._ Meet me out front at quarter past seven."

He gave her a cheeky smile. "If you wanted to play Doctors and Nurses, you could have just asked. Should I bring my green scrubs and stethoscope?"

Vicki groaned. "A shirt and tie will do just fine..."

***

It was just past seven-thirty as Vicki stood waiting impatiently in the grand foyer of the Crown Hotel. She had chosen to wear a charcoal colored business suit with a short skirt that ended just above the knee. It was accompanied by a white, buttoned blouse and a pair of smart, black heels. Her hair was neatly pinned at the top of her head and her glasses gave her that qualified finish. She was tapping her foot and clutching at her handbag when Henry finally waltzed through the rotating glass entry doors. "What took you so long?" she grumbled.

He had arrived wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeve sky-blue cotton shirt - which was adorned with a grey colored tie. His hair was loose, as always – tight curls of brown hair falling around his face. "You told me to wear a tie. I had to buy one on the way over."

"You didn't have a tie?"

"I've avoided wearing one since 1648 when I was hung from a tree...."

"_Whoa._.. what?"

"It's a long story...lets just say I prefer not to wear constrictive devices around my neck."

"Well darn... there go my plans to put a dog collar on you and lead you around on a leash."

"For you, I can always make an exception." His smile was filled with his usual boyish charm.

Vicki reached out and straightened the slightly askew knot in his tie. "Well, the tie _is_ a nice touch, but you still look like you just got out of high school. If anyone asks, you're my intern."

"You're the boss as always." He looked her up and down. "And looking quite the part I must say. Very professional. I'm fighting the urge to sit on the couch and tell you about my mother."

"Oh, now _that _would be an interesting conversation, but not one we have time for. We're already late. I'm curious to hear what this doctor has to share with the world." She grabbed him by the arm and led him down a nearby entrance towards the hotel's conference rooms.

A sign with Doctor Adler's name and seminar title was displayed at the doorway to one of the auditoriums. A middle-aged woman sat at a table outside, which was covered in name tags with lanyards for registered guests.

"Hi, are you here for Doctor Adler's presentation?"

"Indeed we are." Vicki replied with a smile.

"Can I have your names please? I need to sign you in."

"Uh... we are um... friends of the Doctor." Vicki elbowed Henry in the gut, whispering to him through a fake smile _"Do something." _

Henry leaned down to the woman, his eyes discreetly turning black as he persuaded her gently to let them pass.

"Please, head on in. The presentation has already started."

The auditorium was generous is size, and it was packed with a large number of people. A mixture of doctors, professors and college students.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Vicki asked Henry. "This is one hell of a turn out for a boring psychology talk."

Henry shrugged. "Maybe he's the Tony Robbins of the medical seminar circuit."

The man Vicki recognised as Doctor David Adler was standing on the stage at the front of the room. He appeared to be in his mid forties, relatively attractive with chiseled cheek bones and a well groomed head of light brown hair. A spotlight was focused on him, and a video camera was televising his appearance on a large projection screen at the front of the room.

Vicki leaned over to Henry and whispered quietly. "Wow.. clearly this guy likes to put on a bit of a show."

There was a large chain of empty seats in the last row of the auditorium. They took a seat at the end of the row where they would not disturb anyone, nor be forced to make polite chit-chat with the seminar's other guests. Vicki and Henry settled in to listen.

"_My study found that many women in their thirties and forties have spent most of their life trying to break through that proverbial glass ceiling - to live in a man's world and climb the corporate ladder. Now, the one thing these women will refuse to admit is that despite all the money, the career success, the social stature and material goods, all they really want is to relinquish control. However, the fear of losing that control prevents them from admitting that this may be want they actually want. I'd almost suggest that most women in pre-1960's society were much happier and content. The role of mother and housewife is often secretly desired by many women, but they feel they'd be betraying their gender and the feminist movement by admitting it." _

"Wow... chauvinist much" Vicki muttered loudly, causing several members of the audience to turn and give her a disapproving stare. She pursed her lips and laughed quietly through her nose.

"_What we will find however, is in an increase in women joining secret sexual societies. Places that allow them to freely, and without judgment submit to another man's control. These places allow them to explore their desires, but regain their control by reverting back to their normal lives once they walk out the door."_

"You've gotta be kidding me....." Vicki scoffed. "Is this guy serious?"

"_I'd like you to now turn your attention to this video presentation. I must warn that it does contain sexual situations and nudity so if you feel you may be offended I ask that you please leave now."_

As the lights were dimmed the screen at the front of the room switched to a video presentation.

"Perhaps this is the reason for the impressive turn out" Henry whispered to Vicki.

"Well, sex does sell," Vicki replied as she shook her head, "Its just unfortunate that he's using it as propaganda for sexist theories."

A woman was now on the screen, dressed in black lingerie and fishnet stockings and talking to the camera._ "I'm CEO of a major multinational corporation. I'm a multimillionaire and because my focus has always been on my career I'm still single and without kids. I come here, to this club, to be myself, to be able to use my submissive side. I let these men do whatever they want to me - I never say no - I don't argue. I never make demands about how the situation should unfold. There is something very primal about it."_

The video then switched to footage of the CEO on all fours, servicing three men, one lying beneath her, one behind her, and one inside her mouth. Their genitalia was blurred out but there was no confusion as to what was happening on screen.

Vicki found herself fascinated by what was happening in the video. She shuffled awkwardly in her seat.

Henry suddenly became aware of Vicki's arousal – clearly she was enjoying this sordid little seminar. Her heart rate was exceeding rapidly and the scent of the warm fluid gathering between her legs wafted up into Henry's sensitive nostrils. It awakened a hunger in him – he felt compelled to reach out and touch her - his instincts telling him to pursue a woman in need.

He placed his palm flat against the seat between them, but not close enough to spook Vicki or invade her personal space. Reaching out with this little finger he grazed the bare flesh of her outer thigh with his finger nail. She immediately shifted in her seat, but did not overreact to his touch. Henry waited until her concentration had returned to the presentation before daring to extend his finger once more - brazenly caressing the space of skin between her knee and the bottom of her skirt. She gasped this time and looked down at the seat before looking over at him. Henry saw her surprise in the corner of his eye but did not turn to meet her gaze.

The sex scene on screen then shifted to another interview. "I_'m thirty-eight, I'm a district attorney. I tried the kink clubs to scratch my itch, but in the end I made a commercial agreement with a gentleman who I now call my Master. On weeknights and weekends I come home and do his bidding. I cook for him, I clean for him, and I get down on my knees when he asks me to. I've never been happier." _Another sex scene then cut in, the lawyer being told by her master to pleasure him with her mouth, which she did so obediently.

Licking his lips Henry watched Vicki discreetly. Her jaw was slightly ajar and her breathing was shallow but rapid. He took the opportunity to slide his hand back over to her thigh, his fingers creeping to her knee before circling the inner side of her leg with his fingertips. Much to his surprise Vicki gasped quietly again but did not push him away. Her eyes were fixated on the screen.

Vicki wondered what Henry was up to, but ignorance was bliss. She knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her, and by ignoring him she hoped to avoid giving him the satisfaction. Yet at the same time she felt like a naughty school-girl being fondled under the desk while the teacher talked at the front of the class. His cool fingertips were torture on the warm skin of her thigh. Vicki didn't want Henry to stop - but she'd never tell him that, not in a million years.

As another woman was being interviewed on screen - telling her tale of bondage, dominance and discipline, Henry's hand moved further between Vicki's legs. He stroked the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He could feel the heat radiating from her pubic area, but she was refusing to open her legs any further. Leaning over to her, Henry whispered quietly in her ear "_This excites you doesn't it?" _

The video presentation suddenly ended and light flooded the previously darkened room. A flustered Vicki to lept to her feet and called out loudly from the back of the room. "_Excuse me Doctor._.....I have a question."

"Well, I usually prefer to hold off on questions until the end, but please go ahead... Ms....?" He was shielding his eyes from the spotlight in order to see her better.

"Vicki-" she cut herself short deciding it unwise to give out her real name. "Uh.....Doctor Victoria Fitzroy."

Henry chuckled quietly under his breath at her choice of name.

Feeling a little flushed from Henry's caresses, Vicki cleared her throat briefly before continuing. "How would you defend yourself against claims that you're using mind control techniques in order to influence the behavior of these women?"

Doctor Adler shook his head with disbelief. "You'd honestly rather believe in _mind control_ than consider that perhaps these women have granted themselves the freedom to explore their inner most desires?"

"No woman _in her right mind _wants to be degraded like that."

"I can promise you that these women have been willing participants in my study."

Vicki folded her arms defensively across her chest. "And no doubt paid a lot of money in order to help promote your sexist agenda. Perhaps _some_ women like their sex a little kinky, but your sweeping generalisations that all women want to be dominated is _total horse shit."_

The psychologist scoffed then laughed openly. "_Pray tell Doctor. _You appear to be in the target demographic for my study - mid thirties, beautiful, clearly successful, do you have an active and fulfilling sex life?"

Vicki was grinding her teeth with anger. "_My_ sex life is not open for discussion. I'm not one of your subjects - but if I _was_ then the results of your study would be _very, very_ different."

"I'll take it the answer is no then. In which case I'd suggest that you are the type of woman, who must at all times be in control - of her partners, her profession, her environment. Yet you will not use that control to consciously seek the one thing you know you desire......the simple act of sexual submission."

"_Oh_ you have no idea how wrong you are."

"Like most of the women in my study I'm also guessing you've had many male suitors over the years - yet you've rejected them repeatedly. You gain power from pushing them away, meanwhile you're just secretly wishing they'd throw you down and have their way with you." The professor took a breath and shook his head. "I must warn you Doctor Fitzroy, men do not take rejection well. I fear they have grown numb to the prospect of ever having sex with you. They will not attempt to dominate you as you so wish."

"_I'm not going to listen to this bullshit any more."_

"Run away if you must... but my advice to you, is this - _Admit That You Want To Submit._ Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is the slogan for my seminar this evening. I ask all women to simply admit to wanting to let go. Throw off the shackles of feminist conformity and find the path to exploring your deepest, darkest sexual fantasies."

Vicki was fuming as she stormed out of the auditorium, fighting the urge to turn around and give the conceited bastard her indignant middle finger.

"_Well, audience, I do believe I struck a nerve, but that is quite a normal reaction. The truth hurts for most women to hear, but the sooner they stop denying their basic human desires, the sooner they can find happiness."_

The sound of raucous applause filled the auditorium behind Vicki as she pushed her way outside. Henry was quick to follow, despite knowing he'd have to deal with an angry tirade of abuse. She was already pacing back and forth with fists clenched as he stepped through the door.

"_That guy is a self-righteous sexist asshole! _They should take away his license... and his ability to speak in public!"

"Vicki, there may be some level of truth to what he was saying, for some women." Henry was trying to be diplomatic, even though he knew it was pointless with a stubborn woman like Vicki.

"Oh my god...you're actually defending him?" She threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "You're no better than he is."

"No I'm not defending him." Henry replied as he tried to remain calm. "All I'm saying is that I've known plenty of women who enjoy playing the submissive role in the bedroom. It's not against the law."

"That just says a lot about the type of women you prey on."

"_Prey?_ You think I _prey_ on women?" Henry was starting to get angry now.

The older woman sitting at the desk outside the auditorium cleared her throat to make her presence known. Henry realised they were making a scene and ushered Vicki into a nearby empty meeting room and closed the door. It was a small room with seating for around ten people around an oval shaped table. The windows had the blinds drawn and fluorescent lights filled the room with a cool, white glow. Henry began to loosen the tie around his neck.

Vicki threw her handbag down on the table angrily and continued. "Yes, you're a vampire, all women are prey to you!" She removed her glasses and put them on the table while she rubbed her eyes.

"Here I was thinking you were angry about the seminar but clearly it's me you are upset with."

"Gee, _ya think?_"

"Care to tell me what I did?"

"Oh I don't know, care to tell me what that whole knee-fondling thing was about in there?"

"You were clearly getting aroused by the presentation. I thought you might enjoy some added titillation."

"You think I was _actually aroused _by that sexist bullshit?"

"Yes.... you were." Henry took a step towards her. "Your cheeks are still flushed. Your skin is on fire and your heart is pulsating wildly."

"I'm not turned on.." she glared at him angrily. "I'm furious."

"Then please explain to me" he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "_Why there is a warm, damp patch between your legs?"_

Vicki paused, opened her mouth with surprise then shook her head. _"Oh screw you Henry..."_ She growled and gave him a shove, then stomped towards the door. Before she could even blink he was back in front of her, blocking her path.

"So what got you so worked up?" he asked as he guarded the door. "Do you have fantasies about playing sex games? Do you want to be someone's slave?"

Her nostrils were flaring with anger. "If a man ever told me to get on my knees and suck his _you-know-what_ he'd get a swift kick in the _you-know-where_. Which is _exactly_ what you're going to get if you don't move out of my way."

Henry leaned in close to her, savoring her scent while he fought the urge to reach out and touch her. "And yet I've never seen you so turned on. Do you enjoy watching people _fucking_?"

Vicki cringed. She hated that crude word, and yet the way Henry whispered it so eloquently in her ear titillated her more than she could have ever thought possible. "I've watched porn before Henry – and _that_ was nothing new." She was getting impatient and agitated as she tried to side step him to the door.

Henry had a sly smile on his face as he folded his arms and leaned back against the exit. "Maybe you enjoy being the dominant one... which would explain why you became a cop. All that power, that control...._and_ you get to play with handcuffs. Perhaps it was the role of the men in the film that turned you on?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you Henry. If I wanted to be psycho-analyzed I'd go back into that auditorium and speak to that so-called professional. _My sexual fantasies are none of your business!_"

Henry dared to step away from the door. He circled her, studying her with a demanding sense of curiosity. He was determined to figure out what had initiated such a powerful sexual reaction. "But you fascinate me Victoria. More than any other woman I've ever know. You're the eternal mystery... just begging to be unraveled."

"I told you... I don't beg, and if that's what you want from me then you can _go screw yourself._ It's never going to happen."

As Vicki reached for the door handle Henry spun her around and pinned her to the door. "What? You think I haven't already....as you put it, _screwed myself?_ Gallons of fluids spilled with thoughts of you.. lying in bed stroking myself as I wait for the sun to rise, with the impossible hope that I'll dream of you." He paused momentarily, grinding his jaw through clenched teeth before speaking softly. "For a dream may well be the only way I ever experience the warmth of a cold-hearted woman like you."

Vicki's rage burst through the surface. She reached out and dealt a stinging slap across Henry's face. _"You bastard!" _

The shock of the blow to his face instinctively brought out the vampire. Henry's eyes turning dark and fangs snarling at Vicki as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. _"Must I remind you what I am?" _

"Let me go.... _now._" Vicki's breath was thick and fast as his hands bruised her flesh and his fangs threatened to tear her open. Survival instincts told her to run, but her sexual impulses were telling her to stay – her heart was fluttering and there was an unmistakable quivering between her legs.

The quickening of Vicki's blood tortured Henry like never before. He was enraged, fighting the urge to sink his teeth in to her neck and drink her dry. Then that delicious scent wafted in to his nose again and he saw the spark in Vicki's eyes. He stared into the green orbs and watched her pupils dilate as her heart pounded inside her chest. It was at the moment that he saw Vicki's true desires hidden behind those eyes. _"I think I've figured you out" _he said huskily in her ear.

Vicki made a failed attempt to push him away. "I said.. _let me go!_"

Henry ever so gently ran the tip of his nose against her neck as he pressed his body against hers. As he pushed her further into the wall he made sure to rub his hardening erection against her thigh. "The Doctor was wrong in his assumptions about you."

She was shivering now, while staring at him with a stern and defiant gaze. She spat her words at him, "_Tell me something I don't know."_

Reaching out he trailed his finger along her jaw line, feeling her skin tremble beneath his touch. "You're not submissive like those other women in the video." Henry ran his finger down along her neck, to her cleavage before grazing the outer edge of her breast over her suit jacket. _"But it doesn't mean you don't want to be dominated."_

Vicki was seething now, her breath ragged and heavy with a mixture of arousal and rage. Her nipple was tingling as it stiffened through her blouse. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

With the weight of his body still pressing her into the wall Henry used his hands to reach down and slide along the outer edges of her thighs, pushing up the hem of her skirt. He cupped the bottom curves of her backside and slipped her hands under the soft cotton of her underwear to give her cheeks a firm squeeze. Vicki was pummeling his chest with her fists in protest as he leaned in and chewed on her earlobe. _"I know what turns you on." _

"Don't _think _for _one second _that you know anything about me!" she growled back at him.

"But I _do_ know you Vicki" he hummed quietly as he hooked his fingers around the rim of her underwear and tore the thin fabric to pieces. "For you it's all about the battle_." _He was stroking her bare thigh again as he continued to nibble on her earlobe. "But you and I _both_ know what _really_ turns you on.... _it's the prospect of losing the fight._"

"God damn you Henry!" Vicki was using all her strength to push and his shoulders with her hands while shoving him with her knees.

Henry was unperturbed by her attempts to escape as he pressed his chest against her breasts to hold her in place. He reached down to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly before stretching the elastic of his silk boxers down to free his straining erection. He stared at her, admiring her beauty – the feisty red cheeks, the pouting lips. He reached up and freed her hair from its tight confines to let it fall around her face.

Vicki was feeling vulnerable and trapped, and she'd never felt more alive. Her brain was telling her _no_, but her body was screaming _yes, oh god yes! _She opened her mouth to hurl more abuse yet not a single word escaped her lips.

With his vampire strength Henry grabbed Vicki by the hips and hoisted her upwards, holding her to the wall as he positioning himself between her legs. He looked deep into her eyes then leaned in to whisper in her ear one more time. "_I'm going to have my way with you Vicki.......you can fight me all you want but I will have you."_

Vicki could only gulp and close her eyes as she felt Henry's lips trail along her neckline and up to her throbbing pulse – one of his hands now fondling her breast through her blouse. She was gasping as she felt the large tip of Henry's manhood probing the sweet spot between her legs.

Henry growled as the tip of his erection became wet with her juices, sliding back and forth along her opening – feeling her quiver each time he bumped her clitoris. He licked at the hot, pulsating vein in her neck, his teeth scraping at her skin. He bit down hungrily, piercing her flesh and letting her blood flow into his mouth as he began to push his way between her legs.

As Vicki felt him slide both his erection and his teeth into her flesh she finally began to give in - as if some mysterious threshold had finally been crossed. Her body relaxed and her body sank down on to his length, taking him in, letting him fill her slowly but deeply. She moaned loudly and rolled her head back, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Henry drank her blood, gulping it down as it gushed against his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly began to move inside her. He took his time to enjoy the feeling of being engulfed by her warmth – feeling the heat of being inside of her, and the warmth of her blood as it flowed into his body. Eventually he forced himself to release his bite, gasping as he pulled away to lick the blood from his lips.

Vicki watched with fascination as Henry's human face returned - black eyes turning to beautiful blue. Grabbing the tie around his neck she pulled him close, hungrily latching her mouth to his as she circled her arms around his neck. She hummed as she kissed him - her tongue tasting the salty remnants of blood in his mouth.

Her kiss made Henry's head spin even more than the taste of her blood. Vicki may have given in to him at long last, yet her tongue was fighting to conquer his mouth and her nails were leaving their mark on his back. She shoved him back one more time, and this time he gave her some control. He stumbled backwards - his pants now around his ankles as he fell back into a chair.

Shrugging her jacket off over her shoulders Vicki was busy unbuttoning her blouse as she quickly straddled him again - biting her bottom lip to stifle a loud moan as she took him all in again. She began to unbutton his business shirt, letting his loose tie fall down the middle of his bare chest. Her hands roamed under his shirt and up to the smooth skin of his shoulders where she grasped tightly and began to pivot herself up and down on his crotch.

Squeezing her breast through a black lace bra Henry reached between her legs with his other hand, thumbing the engorged button of her clit as she arched her back and whimpered.

Vicki's hands were in his hair, clutching tightly at his brown curls as he teased her mercilessly. She was bouncing up and down on his lap down, feeling an orgasm grow ever closer.

Grabbing her hips Henry titled her body to ensure he continued to pleasure her with every thrust. He rocked his hips in time with hers - their bodies now slick and warm. He took his face in her hands and pulled her in for another kiss, his lips gently caressing hers as he felt an orgasm take her over, her body beginning to spasm and clamp down around his length, her skin trembling as she moaned into his mouth. It was then that Henry allowed himself to lose control, spilling his seed inside of her as he groaned loudly and pulled Vicki even closer.

A long and powerful climax overwhelmed Vicki, feeling more pleasure still as she felt Henry come inside of her. It was unlike any orgasm she had felt before – her body continuing to twitch with jolts of pleasure long after the initial explosion. Slowly the sensations were replaced with a feeling of total utter exhaustion – she rested her head on Henry's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

Henry smiled and stroked her hair softly. He wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but it wasn't time for that – she wasn't ready to hear it. He feared any word at all would make her retreat and run for the hills. He'd let her take control again, for now.

Eventually, after a long yet peaceful silence Vicki sighed and whispered quietly. "We should go before someone finds us here."

"What do you want to do about the case?"

With a sigh Vicki stood up then picked up her torn underwear and quickly wiped between her legs before cramming them into her handbag. She pulled down her skirt and began buttoning up her shirt before putting her jacket back on. "I guess I'll talk to the sister tomorrow, but I'll try to be a little more open minded about people's choice of lifestyle."

Henry gave her a sly smile as he too got dressed. "See.. it's not all bad."

"Don't go getting any ideas Henry" she told him as she attempted to straighten her hair. "This _won't _be happening again."

"If you say so..." Henry chuckled quietly in response but didn't push the subject. He smiled knowing he'd face many more battles with Vicki – but at least now he knew how to play the game. He'd licked his lips knowing he'd have his way with her again and again – all before the sun rose.

Vicki smiled to herself as she left the conference room. Next time she wouldn't let him win.


End file.
